A first connector in a board-to-board connector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-79684 is known as an example of a past disclosure related to connector sets. The first connector includes a first housing, a plurality of first terminals, and two first reinforcing fittings. The first housing is manufactured from a resin, for example, and is a plate-shaped member having a rectangular shape. The plurality of first terminals are provided along the two longer sides of the first housing. The two first reinforcing fittings are provided at both ends of the first housing in the longer direction thereof.
The stated first connector is used by being coupled to a second connector. The first terminals are connected to a signal potential or a ground potential, and the first reinforcing fittings are connected to the ground potential.
Incidentally, in the first connector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-79684, the first reinforcing fittings are only provided at both ends of the first housing in the longer direction thereof. Accordingly, in the first connector disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-79684, there has been a problem in noise-resistance properties.